


The Forging of Rapier.

by Zandrus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Historical Fantasy, Pre-Canon, Pre-Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrus/pseuds/Zandrus
Summary: It is 768 A.D, Year of Our Lord. In a small kingdom, in Spain, Rodrigo makes his debut as a formidable swordsman and serve in the court as counselor having been sent there by his Italian relatives. After fighting the Moors, he was given the rank of Shield Bearer to protect King Alfonso Rosas' daughter, Princess Celeste Rosa. He was more than happy, as his virgin hazel eyes laid on the fine silky body of the young girl. This is the story of a boy whose chivalry goes far into sexual deviancy, the fight for God and King against the invading Muslims, and the climax that will change his life through the clanking metal and blood splatters of medieval combat.....and the beginning of a story that will span into the 21st Century.





	The Forging of Rapier.

The birds called over the high reaches of the pines, their leaves swaying softly in the breeze, with not a care to the activities around them other than sustain a lovely green color with their bio-chemical reactions. The hills were all around, going off into the distance of the lovely country side of Northwest Aragon. The clamp of hooves on grass were the sounds that filled Rodrigo's ears, as he was atop of his stallion, which trotted alongside Celeste's mare, professionally Princess Rosa, daughter of Alfonso Rosa, Duke of Cadenza, vassal of the larger Kingdom of the Franks. 

Rodrigo was tall,young, yet socially awkward lad who can keep his cool in a fight and command if need be. He was chosen as the best swordsman for the job of Shield Knight, capable of protecting the Princess. His jet black hair, his resting face being a serious stoic expression which could be broken with a soft smile, his hazel eyes with the halo of green, and pale soft skin, was the envy of many a woman who saw her majesty with him. Right now, they are heading back, before a image sparked in his mind, like a man holding flint and steel trying to create a fire out of kindle.

"Hey, Your Majesty, do you know what this place is?" He asks, just as he spoke, the girl looked back over her right shoulder with her blonde locks, her blue eyes casting a spell on her protector, and with a mischievous smile. This was just another game for the both of them to pass the time on this boring trek.

"No, but please, do tell me Rodrigo! I am dying of boredom!" She responds, before looking back down the path, her horse walking over rocks and large branches that would trip a man if he wasn't looking down. She wanted to hear the story, he was educated in history, and it always had tales and made them dramatic

"This right here, is the path that goes in-between the hill, the hill of the apparitions! There is a legend to it, about old warriors fighting the Army of Charlemange a long time ago, two decades ago. Which now belong to your father. Of course, their loss, made them vengeful, and onto and even beyond death, they became restless. They will catch any soul and cut em to shreds...and join their army of the walking dead. Was it too vulgar for you, your majesty?"

She looked at him and chuckled, flipping her head forward, her hair getting into her divine eyes. He brushed them out of the way, and spoke up. "Hmmm, there was worse. Ghost stories for children...I am no child, anymore, Sir Rodrigo, neither are you!"


End file.
